Life Simulator
by Rotten Squid
Summary: Is Life a game, or is it the other way around? Harry is killed but doesn't meet Dumbledore, he embarks on one great adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Shitty game.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Hello Player 2,093,847,226,125,905.**

 **.**

* * *

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry closed his eyes, knowing he had done all he could and let the killing curse strike him in his heart. Like the prophecy had said, it would enable Neville, Ron and Hermione to kill the snake and its owner, and end the war.

Sensing himself lose his grasp on reality, Harry reopened his eyes and saw that he was in a completely black 'room' … or something. He could feel himself move … barely.

Harry waited a long time as he felt himself accelerate or stop sometimes before he was thrown on a white platform in the dark nothing he'd been since … his 'death'.

A white rectangular window appeared in front of him, and Harry saw the window … or screen, it seemed more fitting, begin to show some words in an ugly fluorescent green.

.

 _Player 2,093,847,226,125,905 (Select to change)_

 _Avatar chosen: Harry Potter (Skill test)_

 _Completion: 3 % (Main Villain killed indirectly)_

 _Path chosen: Neutral Good (The hero)_

 _Competency: 64 % (Laid the groundwork for the Villain's end and the followers' demise in one Great Battle far from civilian areas)_

 _Campaign: 88 % achieved_

 _Secondary quests: 1 % (Master of Death)_

 _Magic: 11 % (Good in magical combat, useless in the rest, only know wand magic)_

 _Mind: 95 % (Iron will, Occlumency)_

 _Body: 7 % (Bad diet, often wounded and broken, rarely well-healed, fit because of competitive sport, runs often on magic and sheer will, few organs working)_

 _ **Overall Evaluation**_ _: 6.5/20._

.

Harry blinked a few times at the screen before looking above his shoulder … he could really accept anything to explain this. Even the twins telling him he had dreamt the last four years … how he would like the twins waking him up and telling him he had dreamt Fred's death, George's holiness, everything until the Tournament.

Seeing that he was alone … and wasn't just dreaming or had been pranked, Harry rose his arm in the arm with a frown and startled when a big white wand appeared on the screen. Harry moved his hand and saw the wand on the screen do the same and even change to right itself from its tilted position when he was on some words.

Harry then tried to move his fingers like he was trying to put pressure on something but nothing happened.

" _Channel your magic in your own wand when you want to select something on the screen."_ Appeared in bright purple on the screen.

Harry got his wand out and saw that the wand on the screen was easier to guide. He put it above the very high number after 'Player' and channelled some magic as if he was going to do a silent 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

" _You have chosen to change your name. Beware, only the first change is free."_

Harry snorted, even in the afterlife … or what seemed to be it, you got scammed. The alphabet in a weird order then appeared with countless symbols and weird letters or numbers.

" _Type your name by placing your wand on the characters you want and channel some magic in it to select it."_

"Harry James Potter"

" _This name is already used, choose another, please."_

Harry frowned.

"Harry James Potter Evans"

" _This name is already used, choose another, please."_

"Harry Evans Potter"

Harry tried out nearly every combination with "Harry", "Potter", "Evans", "James" … or even "Sirius", "Orion", "Lily" … even "Shitty Draco the fucking Malfoy" didn't work.

He would have been fucked if it had, the teen thought angrily.

" _May we suggest unused names that could interest you? Keep in mind that it will be your name for every interaction outside of the games and that you will then be able to change your appearance, race and gender."_

Harry blinked … and accepted their suggestion.

" _Harold Evan Black-Potter the Bold."_

Harry twitched, this was almost too good. The name was so … what he had wanted. Harold could still pass for the name his parents had chosen, Evan kept him connected to his mother's maiden name, Black-Potter linked the names of the only two person he would ever consider as his fathers. And the Bold even stroke his ego and made a reference to Gryffindor … even if he had felt more like a Slytherin in the past year.

It was a bit long and pompous but seeing that even 'Shitty Draco the fucking Malfoy' was taken …

" _So, are you sure, shall you be known as Harold Evan Black-Potter the Bold to the other players?"_

Harry clicked and his name changed in the summary of his … 'Last Game Overall Evaluation' as it was called on top of the page.

Harry then saw that he could click on 'Avatar chosen' and did, making the screen go black.

"Shit …"

Harry thought, one minute, that he had destroyed the thing. But the screen changed colour, from black to a dark grey.

" _Welcome to Life simulator, a simulator of what life could have been if we weren't all just electronic construct able to think for ourselves."_

That was not a good start if you asked Harry.

" _You are one of the players skilled enough to continue past your first walkthrough. Only 12.64 % of the players managed to do so, lucky bastard!"_

That was better … even if he didn't really see where he had really been good, looking back on his short life … he'd made a lot of mistakes.

" _As you continue to progress through the different adventures and unlock the countless universes in Life simulator, you will be able to take the place of more than 9 billion of characters with complete personalisation possible, and to unlock and interesting world changing options."_

That was a lot of people …

" _The more you progress, the more you learn and obtain what will enable you to rise through the ranks and become one of the best player Life Simulator has ever seen. Who knows? Maybe you'll be granted the privilege to get a real life of your own, one day!"_

That was the part where he was supposed to shout every single insult he knew to this game, its creator and every single one of the morons connected to it?

The screen then became white and there was a golden 'Life simulator v.12.96.113.b' in the background as what Harry quickly identified to be the general menu appeared.

 _Single Player_

 _Multi Player_

 _High scores_

 _Colosseum_

 _Community_

Harry took his wand back and was happy to note that he could direct the wand on the screen without standing up, he was still in rage mode. Even if he kept silent and just glared at the screen like he had at Snape … or Umbridge … or Dumbledore.

"Single Player" He chose, he didn't know anyone, he didn't care for high scores, and could easily guess what Colosseum and Community stood for … he didn't want to fight in a free for all and wasn't in the best state of mind to try seeing if he could speak to others … all the more if they were other players.

 _Harry Potter (Canon Universe)_

 _Harry Potter (Personalised Universe)_

 _Naruto (Canon Universe)_

Harry frowned. On one hand, he really wanted to see if he could go back to his world, but he didn't want to do everything once again. The Dursleys, Hogwarts, Quidditch, the Weasleys, the deadly stunts … he really had a bad life if he thought about it.

He had had to stay with the Dursleys until he was 17 when the three of them were no better than the useless sheep of the Wizarding World. He had had to go to a school where a giant snake, giant spiders, deadly mermen and centaurs, homicidal teachers and really annoying Death Eaters spawn lived.

All this while doing a sport he didn't like just to get to fly without being pestered, watching every single thing he said because he didn't need to awaken Ron's jealousy or Hermione's love for crappy authority figures … and generally, he couldn't do strange things he would have liked to do or lower his guard because everyone would know and find something to say about it.

He really had liked the Weasleys, Hermione, his Quidditch team and even the Headmaster and everyone … but they really were a pain to satisfy … and as the game had said, he was the goddamn hero, he couldn't let them down … he really hated this part of himself.

Then, 'Personalised Universe' … it would still be a fight against Voldemort … no he was tired of fighting a snake-loving red-eyed no-nosed freak.

"Naruto (Canon Universe)"

 _Uzumaki Naruto (recommended)_

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Fisherman 1_

Harry was thankful he had the pictures of the people and dabbled a bit in languages after the Tournament, because he would have been a bit lost. Yeah, it wasn't really serious of a problem if he just switched first name and surname … but it would help …

On the bright side, it was completely different, at least in the culture, seeing as it seemed to be in Japan or in a Japanese-like culture. Compared to his English-centric strictly European adventure …

Now, the blond-haired blue-eyed kid or the black-haired black-eyed one …

Complete overhaul or did he keep roughly the same appearance?

"Uzumaki Naruto"

It was recommended and he wanted to see how he handled being a blond guy. Even while polyjuicing, he had never been blond, Hermione really had a thing against blond people … must have been Fleur and Lavender …

 _Easy_

 _Medium_

 _Hard_

 _Impossible_

"Easy"

The idea wasn't really to fail in ten minutes.

" _Once upon a time, a great demonic nine-tailed fox attacked the Hidden Village of Konoha, one of the 5 Great Shinobi Nations, and began to destroy everything in its sight."_

Harry's eyes were glued to the screen where he was seeing the devastation brought by every single movement made by the fox. The beast was the biggest animal Harry had ever seen, bigger than the dragons, bigger than the Basilisk … it was a bit frightening to see this kind of creature being real.

" _Its mighty tails could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis, it was a natural disaster on its own."_

Harry sighed as he saw people attempting to fight the orange fox, he was sure that even Dumbledore or Voldemort would barely be able to scratch the thing.

Still, the teenager smiled as he saw lights emanating from the people and striking the beast … either it was magic or something similar, but it meant that he wouldn't be in the kind of purely 'muggle' world he had feared … a world without strange abilities was kind of boring after his magic-filled first world.

" _But one shinobi, the bravest and strongest of the Village, managed to defeat the demon and save Konoha. Sadly, this caused him to die this very night and to let the Village try to recover without him. This shinobi was called Namikaze Minato, the Fourth, or Yondaime, Hokage, the title of the leader of Konoha."_

Harry felt a bit relieved at this. He had been sure he would be forced to deal with the fox … it was usually how it went, wasn't it? A big monster, Voldemort, this fox or Death Herself in the Tales of Beedle the Bard and then a hero had to beat him. And this being a game where you were the protagonist … you obviously played the heroes before having a wider choice of characters to play.

He wondered if he had a lot of his Hogwarts' classmates in the unlocked characters … he should have Ron and Hermione … maybe Draco had been unlocked, that would be funny.

" _Hello Harold Black-Potter the Bold, you are now Naruto Uzumaki, or Uzumaki Naruto as this culture switches the first and family names' places. From birth to death, you will have to guide your avatar through the Elemental Nations to become a great shinobi."_

Harry then saw the screen go black before everything in his field of vision darkened. Something seemed to move around him before he reflectively closed his eyes and was blinded when he reopened them.

Feeling weird all over, he tried to see if he could conjure a mirror to see if what he felt had really happened. Harry felt energy travel his surprisingly, and scarily, little body, before an orange burst of something left his hand and created far more noise than even a mirror breaking would have done.

Among the sounds he could hear, Harry detected voices and he barely saw the knife-like thing plant itself deeply in his own head before he went back to a full empty black world around him and sensed himself travelling without knowing how or where.

 _Game Over! You've been killed!_

 _Try Again? Yes? No? Change character?_

Harry tried hard not to fly the handle as he reappeared in the 'screen room' and clenched his fists as he breathed loudly in the vain hope of calming down quickly.

Maybe he would be luckier with the other one?

* * *

AN: Fast edit to add the quotation marks. I'm not english so I used those from my country, sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Simulator**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Becoming Sasuke Uchiha.**

* * *

 **\o/**

So Harry clicked on the black-haired young boy, a bit amused to see he had hair even wilder and weird-looking than his.

He also chose 'Easy' one more time, swearing he would go back to his world if he died once again before being able to do anything … where was he? Impersonating an undead in a deadly game where everything could kill you in two hits...?

" _Once upon a time, a great demonic nine-tailed fox attacked the Hidden_ _Village of Konoha, one of the 5 Great Shinobi Nations, and began to destroy everything in its sight._ _Its mighty tails could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis, it was a natural disaster on its own. But one shinobi, the bravest and strongest of the Village, managed to defeat the demon and save Konoha. Sadly, this caused him to die this very night and to let the Village try to recover without him. This shinobi was called Namikaze Minato, the Fourth, or Yondaime, Hokage, the title of the leader of Konoha."_

Seems the introduction was the same.

" _Hello, Harold Black-Potter the Bold, you are now Sasuke Uchiha, or Uchiha Sasuke as this culture switches the first and family names' places. From birth to death, you will have to guide your avatar through the Elemental Nations to become a great shinobi."_

The screen went black and Harry felt himself move before sensing his limbs being shorter and his vision losing some clarity … That's when Harry finally understood … he was beginning from the … beginning, as a baby … a real baby …

Harry was startled by a great roar as he realised this. Looking around, Harry had to channel magic to his eyes to see everything in front of him without needing to focus on it a few minutes. He really hoped he wouldn't need glasses … it would be a pain, like in his first 'life'.

First thing he saw were the two black eyes just above him. Two concerned black eyes alternating between looking toward a big orange fire far away, beyond the forest, and him … his baby body.

Did he have … a sibling?

The boy could be it, same black hair and black eyes he had seen on his 'avatar', same serious-looking frown also … the only big difference were the straight lines marring his brother's face on each sides of his nose … like wrinkles but way more prominent, more scar-like even.

He was going to think how 'strange' it was … but his hair would look like a duck butt if the avatar picture he had seen just before was right.

Looking the boy in the eyes, Harry began to scrunch up his nose in concentration, was it normal for a baby to look at someone with this much intensity…?

Harry made to shrug when he decided he didn't care but couldn't do it because of his big brother's arms … boy, was that strange, him having a brother.

Looking away, Harry was a bit surprised to see that the fires were progressing, ravaging more and more of the village while a gigantic fox seemed to fight tiny ants and destroying even more of the village.

Ah, so that was the night where the big fox was beaten by this 'Hokage'.

Suddenly, Harry felt himself become sleepy and his eyes closed down on their own.

\o/

Harry's childhood as Sasuke Uchiha was way better than his childhood as Harry Potter. He wasn't a target for a madman, his parents weren't forced to hide and they didn't die when he was only fifteen months old resulting in him going to evil relatives.

No, Sasuke Uchiha was cherished by his mother, dotted on by his big brother, Itachi, and wasn't badly treated by his father, even if the guy wasn't the most loving of the fathers.

Sasuke was also quick to grow, walking at nine months, running at ten, babbling at twelve and nearly forming sentences at seventeen months. Fortunately for Harry, it didn't seem too fast for his parents or anyone else since Itachi had also been quite the prodigy.

Well, not that Harry knew if he was or not really fast at this childhood thing, he didn't have any memory of his own … as Harry Potter, it was weird to know that you weren't the one you thought you were and just someone playing at being it-him … joker.

Also, Harry had quickly learned the language, even if he still messed up sometimes, it was expected of a child, right? Even if his dad, Mister Fugaku Uchiha-sama made these exasperated sighs when he did mess up the pronunciation of a word or used the wrong one to convey what he wanted to say.

\o/

Growing up as an Uchiha quickly became bothersome for Harry Potter-Black the Bold aka Sasuke Uchiha. The boy-man-gamer-whatever had had his first childhood as Harry Potter, a mistreated orphan without anyone to take over the role of a parent for him.

Suddenly being in a family with more people in it than there had been in Gryffindor wasn't something Harry had been prepared to. All the more while being the second heir of this family, one of the founding clans of the Village he was in.

Harry liked the idea of a big family, Harry liked being important for said family and that said family was important for his Village.

But the Village was a ninja village training child soldiers like his big brother to assassinate, destroy and play the Big Game in their teens with a life expectancy barely attaining twenty five years old.

But the family was composed of stuck-up pricks with his father being the most annoying of them all.

But his mother was a doormat who never said anything against anyone, even when she wasn't happy with the person, someone who accepted without fuss that her husband played favourites between his children.

So, growing up, Harry was somewhat happy with being Sasuke but could see a lot that could be better. The only perfect thing in this new life was Itachi, his big brother, the only one who seemed to see that Sasuke wasn't _only_ a five year old with fascinated by the _Henge no Jutsu_.

Oh, Itachi didn't suspect Sasuke to be a gamer trying to unlock new characters and adventures to go on after having been a wizard for eighteen years. But he definitely knew Sasuke didn't show everything he knew and forced himself to slow down in his studies when it appeared that he would overtake his brother.

Yes. Sasuke, even if it meant deceiving the clan and disappointing his father, made sure not to do better than Itachi, which was quite easy in things like learning the characters used as alphabet in the world he was in but really hard when it came to 'chakra using' and 'techniques learning'.

He was already hailed as the second prodigy of the Uchiha Clan though, even as he tried to be 'normal' and not gather unnecessary attention before knowing exactly how this world worked, something he should have continued to do even after the Troll incident in his previous 'life'.

He hadn't counted on the fact that Itachi was a genius in all domains and trying to follow in his footsteps wasn't the best thing to do …

Well, until he had found himself in the Academy at 5, one year in advance.

\o/

"Welcome everybody, today, to see where you all stand in level, we'll test your knowledge of the shinobi arts, history, geography and everything else you should already know or will learn here at the Academy."

The chuunin, that means ninja of medium level in this world, they're the generic foot soldiers, like the non-inner circle Death Eaters Harry had to fight sometimes.

The chuunin in front who was actually explaining things in details from how to write, in which colour and in which alphabet, to what kind of questions they needed to expect and all, was a tall bandaged teen who seemed to know how to talk to children more than make war.

Sasuke had learned from his mother how to read people, she was good at this but had been quite reluctant to teach him, saying he should concentrate on his kanjis or hiragana-katakana-abracadabra.

He hadn't cared, he was already nearly finished with all the commonly used characters from the different alphabets used in the Elemental Nations, even the weird one used in the arctic countries of the East that looked like the Russian one Krum had used sometimes in his letters for Hermione. And no, he wouldn't tell how he knew what was into Hermione's letters.

Anyway, as Harry, he had lacked this kind of thing, the subtle ways of knowing things … he had been more like a bulldozer, learning to curse first and ask question later. Having Veritaserum and Legilimency had made it easier too.

Here, in a world of ninjas, it wouldn't be the same. Already, talking a bit with Itachi or listening to Itachi and his father's conversations, he knew that subtle ways of knowing things, of acquiring information were important things. Add to that the fact that the Uchiha had the Sharingan, the most powerful tool to detect and learn a target's body language …

That was how Sasuke knew that the guy in front of him would not be a good teacher. Rikuta-sensei was jumpy, unobservant, and weak. He was more interested by the female teacher of the grade just above theirs and didn't know how to address six year-old children or make that any child under thirteen.

Of course, Sasuke's first impression on the guy hadn't been nearly this documented … he had just had the same feeling as he had when Harry had met Gilderoy Lockhart for the first time. Just one day had been enough to build the previous description of the guy though.

Luckily, after the tests, some so easy he had nearly cried and others a bit harder and so had been avoided, Sasuke had been found to be way too qualified for the first grade of the Academy, same with the second.

Sasuke didn't how one of his Uchiha cousin had done to stay in second grade with the clan teaching their own up to fourth grade at least when they were barely six.

Anyway, just limiting himself to what he had learnt from his big brother when he was four, Harry was in third grade, it was as pathetic as when he had been forced to lower his results to Dudley's standards in elementary school or to Ron's in Hogwarts.

\o/

"Uchiha Sasuke and Saito Renahito."

That was what Harry had been waiting for all day. His first day in the Academy had been tests upon tests. His second day was lectures upon lectures on things he already knew while being mocked because he was a five year-old baby in a class of eight or nine year-old.

But now, time for a spar, Sasuke Uchiha was going to teach those morons the might of the Uchiha Clan. What? He could be proud of his family, he had spent half his time in the Wizarding World reminding those pansy bitches why no one had attacked the Potters frontally until Voldemort.

"You should forfeit, midget."

Renahito was a civilian-born student who seemed to particularly resent him, not as much as another civilian-born or as the two Hyuugas in their class but he was still glaring at him quite heatedly. Harry had known this kind of hate, from Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott or Zacharias Smith.

Even Ron had been jealous and seethed at Harry's awesomeness … those guys were the same. Seems he was too perfect to be normal 'insert the self-depreciating sigh of modesty here' but what could he do? He was who he was, no matter the world he was in.

Yes, Harry-Sasuke had taken a bit after his brother … Itachi could be quite the diva when he decided to start on it. Like he said, it wasn't arrogance when you showed how much more powerful and skilled you were while saying it.

"I would say the same but I will like trashing your face and wiping the floor with it."

Ah yes, one thing Sasuke had inherited from Harry's year-long journey in the countryside was his trash-talk when he finally found himself in a battle. He couldn't help it, with no Malfoy to insult all year.

The other students seemed a bit shocked by his words … even the teacher, a way more competent one than the guy handling the first years.

"Can we begin?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone. Judging by his opponent's raging answer, Itachi's advice was spot on, people didn't like when you didn't appear to care about them as they went against you. Maybe it was a result of a mistaken sense of entitlement every human possessed, in Itachi's words.

In the end, the result was always the same, the enemy attacked blindly, sloppy because he let his emotions run wild while Sasuke, having been in Itachi's vicinity for years, didn't, obviously.

So Renahito came running, wildly swinging at Sasuke's head with his right fist which Sasuke … avoided, easily, he could have drunk tea while he was doing it.

Using Itachi's short lessons, which he would have liked to have had while he'd been Harry, Sasuke found himself under the boy's guard in two little steps and boxed the boy's midsection. A bit lower, he could have made sure Renahito wouldn't have any child … but they were children so second chances were still game.

Sasuke was a little surprised when Renahito stood up, balling his fists angrily and glaring darkly at him. He hadn't expected the boy to stand back up. He would have to try to work on his strength even if Itachi and he were similarly built for speed more than powerful strikes.

Not waiting for Renahito to try and hit him, Sasuke lashed out with a perfect kick in the behind followed by a humiliating bitch-slap that broke skin and stunned the brat. His finisher, for good this time, was a knee to the thigh, painful but not dangerous, perfect for spars with little friends. Itachi's style was really shameful for your enemies … Sasuke loved it.

\o/

Sasuke barely accepted one year of the useless education he received at the Academy before he asked his father to make him pass the Genin Exam. Itachi had told him to wait and take advantage of what remained of his childhood … the 'Harry Potter' in him had been the same, in the beginning.

But the Academy was worse than even his fourth or fifth year at Hogwarts. Between those hating him for being a clan-brat, and so getting easily more training and training tips than they would ever get, those hating him because he was smarter and better, he aced every test and destroyed any other student in the spars, and those who idolised him … he was tired of it.

Ultimately, he agreed to another year, just because Itachi promised him some techniques in return. Itachi had been genin at 7, Sasuke would then do the same, and he could do with that.

"After taking the Exam, you could end up having to fight other shinobis and even killing them." Itachi had told him, failing to impress on Sasuke the gravity of what it meant.

"But that's what I want … not necessarily the killing part though, but fighting enemy shinobis and helping the Village with what I can do, isn't that why I went to the Academy? To become a ninja?"

"But it was meant to be longer, four to six years to make sure you'd be really prepared to this life, you've only been an Academy student for one year."

Itachi had been practically begging at this moment, that had startled Harry. Itachi was that unmovable loving, but never showing it, rock in this life, kind of like Snape in 'Harry's life', where no matter what, he would be this snarky git who would always try to belittle Harry even when people hated or loved him.

Seeing Itachi trying so hard to keep him from the shinobi life … Harry had allowed himself to be bribed … even if he couldn't remain at the Academy any longer … he even had fangirls. And not the passive ones, whispering and giggling while looking at him like at Hogwarts.

No, Uchiha Sasuke's fangirls were the aggressive kind, some older than thirteen, even, and all clamouring for his attention every time he appeared out of class and in the vicinity of the Academy. Some went so far as to try and steal his clothes or cut some of his hair … it was fear-inducing.

* * *

 _Here it is, the second chapter and beginning of the life of Sasuke Uchiha piloted by Harry :p_

 _After this chapter, just a few things I feel the need to say._

 _One, the game-oriented elements will appear, but later, I already have the 'how' and 'why' in mind. But it's not a crossover with 'The Gamer' so it won't be the same as a lot of fanfics I've seen (even if I do like 'The Gamer' and its system, I find it too much about grinding :x)_

 _Two, for Harry's quick growth, it's easily explained even if some would say it's overkill. Harry is still an '18 + Sasuke's age' year-old and his development is way faster in all domains (brain formation for example) than it would have been because it needs to accomodate this state of things._

 _Three, Harry's personnality will of course change, as he has during the Harry Potter series. And with Itachi Uchiha as his role model, I don't think I need to explain why he will take on some quirky habits :p_

 _Four, I'm saying it now to make sure it's not a question I'll have later, Harry/Sasuke won't have magic of course, he will only have 'Naruto-world' abilities (It's however possible that I change some of them or change their holders, things like that)._

 _AN edit 01/09/2016: Correction quotation marks, sorry (not english, and I didn't listen in the lessons about punctuation, guess I should have)._


End file.
